DJ
Devon Joseph "DJ", labeled The Brickhouse with Heart, is a student at Richmore Academy as part of participating in Total Drama Academy. He is a member of The Others class group and was formally a member of the Killer Bass on Total Drama Island. Profile Though DJ moved from Jamaica when he was four, there was still a lot of the island left in him. The most prominent is his chill island-itude. What that means is that he may be a big guy, but he really doesn't have the heart to hurt even a fly. A gentle giant, it takes a lot for him to make use of the natural strength he possesses. Otherwise, DJ would like to do nothing than to chill and be chilled, as he likes to put it. If there is one thing that could affect DJ's emotions, it would be with regards to his dear momma. DJ does not appreciate when someone tries to smear her good name, resulting in his truly bringing out the beast within. Of course, much of DJ soft nature can also be attributed to being raised by such a tough woman, who has embedded into him that manners are the true mark of a man. While DJ has taken that to heart, his older brothers haven't. Aside from his momma and just chilling out, there isn't a whole lot that interest DJ. He does enjoy getting his groove one whenever he has an overwhelming desire to dance. He also uses his dancing skills in ribbon twirling, in which he has won some prizes. Being the gentle giant that he is, DJ has a deep love and appreciation for animals. And just recently, he began showing a passion for cooking, thanks in part to his mother's secret spice. Overview Total Drama Island .]] DJ never really heard about Total Drama Island. He was pushing a row of eighty shopping carts across a parking lot for his part time job at the local grocery store when he was spotted by producers of the show. The immediately signed him up for the show, though they required him to submit an audition tape so that they could cover all legal bases. Since he was now going to be on television, DJ figured he could try to win the $100,000 help his momma move back to Jamaica. When DJ first arrived on the island, everyone thought that he was a force to be reckoned with given his size. Then they saw what a big softie he really was. Still, they figured it would be best not to motivate him too hard to compete out of fear of turning him into an unstoppable monster. In the meantime, he was an essential member of the Killer Bass team as he served as one of their primary sources of strength. While his gentle nature would question his ability to compete, it allowed him to befriend just about everyone on the island. The campers would feel good being buddies with DJ. Two of his closest friends became the delinquent Duncan and the party dude Geoff as the three balanced each other out to create a trio that went out on the prowl looking for something fun to do. DJ even got himself a pet rabbit named Bunny. DJ's lack of real toughness would eventually be his undoing. In a secret challenge where the competitors, without their initial knowledge, would find themselves having to make it through a horror movie atmosphere, DJ was virtually scared of everything and barely even encountered Chef Hatchet, who was playing the chainsaw wielding murderer character. In the end, it was pretty much a unanimous decision to eliminate DJ. Total Drama Academy: Year One Life for DJ pretty much went back to normal upon returning home. The only difference being that he was able to bring home Bunny. He resumed his usual routine when he got the call to return to the show. At first, his mother was against him being away from home for two years, nevermind that he would be at a prestigious boarding school. However, there would have been legal ramifications if he did not come back. At Riker Hall, DJ is assigned to room with Justin. It was an utter clash of personalities, which showed when the room was literally decorated with all pictures of Justin except for one spot where DJ put up a picture of his momma. In taking the school's entrance exam, he was not one of the eight who scored high enough to be allowed to study with the student body. DJ did not seem to mind as he would have been fine with being placed in whichever study group. As expected, DJ's time at Richmore Academy has been fairly quiet. His participation on the weekly Friday challenges have been curious to say the least. His lack of toughness translated into cyberspace where he was atrocious in playing first-person shooter video games, resulting in his being picked as the individual loser of the Arena challenge. The next week, however, saw him display a great singing voice and was selected by special guest judge Janet as the individual winner. Speaking of Janet, it appears DJ may be smitten with the newly elected Vice President of the student council. Like virtually every other male, he is drawn to her aura of kindness and sweet nature despite a seeming awkward appearance. What's more, she recognizes him from the show and admires his affection for his pet rabbit. Until the first break period, DJ is unaware that Justin also has eyes for Janet, putting him in a state of uncertainty. Trivia *DJ has contributed a Kitten Inside a Mug with Face of a Kitten Picture to the Confession Cam decorations. *When competing on the weekly Friday Challenge Night, DJ has had the following results: **Partnering with Justin, Chris picked their room as his least favorite in Room Decoration in Week 0. **Partnering with Eva, Heather, Justin, and Owen, was eliminated in the second round of Brunch of Disgustingness in Week 1. **Was on the losing side of Boys vs. Girls Super Soaker Food Fight in Week 2. **Was on the losing side of Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass Musical Showcase in Week 3. **Sat out of competing in Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4. **Voted the individual loser in Arena in Week 5. **Voted the individual winner of Boys vs. Girls Mash-Up Competition in Week 6. **Sat out of competing in Russian Roulette and the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge in Week 7. **Partnering with Sadie, placed tenth in Heartbreak Hotel in Week 8. **Was eliminated in the first round of Banken Gao Gao (Beware of the Dog), escaped losing Russian Roulette II, and sat out of the special game in Week 9. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Killer Bass Category:Others Category:Total Drama Contestants Category:Students